<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alright, Roomie: No Touching. Promise. by overholt_eightyfive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214954">Alright, Roomie: No Touching. Promise.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive'>overholt_eightyfive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+ ONLY, F/M, Smut, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Exhibitionism][Mutual Masturbation][SO MUCH DIRTY TALK][Sex toys][JOE][Nipple Play][Dildo Blowjob/Deepthroat][WAP][Meta][Infidelity][Self-Degradation][Slut][Cum On Me as I Cum For You]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alright, Roomie: No Touching. Promise.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Performance Notes: This is a long-con. She's going to fuck her roommate. Eventually. But, not tonight. No, instead, this is her looking to make him break this ridiculous rule of his. Eventually. She gets off as much on turning him on and teasing him as she does what's actually going on. </p><p>But, what's going on is pretty fucking hot, too. </p><p>Author's Notes: Sometimes, you spend hours doing research on larger audio-script projects and agonize over story ideas for weeks. Othertimes, you remember an idea that popped into your head almost a month ago, sit down and see where it takes in you in a few hours.</p><p>Guess which one this is.</p><p>As always, a fantasy of adults, for adults.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---START---</p><p>Come on. It's time. Is it cool if we start now?</p><p>We can do this... here, in the living room, if you'd like. Whatever.</p><p>Oh, no. I don't need anything in particular on, honestly. Porn was never really my... well. Thing.</p><p>Come on, scoot over – you sit on that side, I'll sit on this side. Right? That... that follow the rules well enough?</p><p>(Spiteful laugh) Hey, bud – you're the one who came up with them, right? No touching. Frankly, I'm surprised that looking is still allowed - </p><p>Sorry, sorry – you're right, you're right. I * did * say I was over it. I am. I was just... teasing. </p><p>(Clears throat) Well, look – I'm... all settled in. (Laughing) Ready to go, whenever you are! </p><p>Truth be told, I've been looking forward to this all fucking day.</p><p>Hmmm? Oh, I mean... you know. Getting off. I've been so horny and I've had too many back-to-back Zoom meetings to be able to take care of myself - </p><p>Doesn't mean... doesn't mean I don't want to... drag this out a little, you know? Really... enjoy myself. Are you cool with that?</p><p>I mean... I'm just gonna... start rubbing.... myself... through my short-shorts. Spread my legs... a little bit more, just to get more comfy - </p><p>(She plays with herself for a little while, just soft breathing/moans, whatever feels most natural; throughout this, she's still playing with herself:) Mmmm. You... you don't have to watch, you know. Feel free to put on some porn or whatever on the TV, if you'd like. </p><p>(Giggling, teasing) But... judging by the bulge that's forming in your sweatpants... I don't think you'll necessarily need it...</p><p>Go on. You can start stroking your cock. Now'd be an awkward time for you to suddenly get shy, roomie...</p><p>(The trap is sprung:) Or, you're starting to feel weird about it... because of your girlfriend?</p><p>Oh, come on. * You * said it'd be cool... as long as we don't actually touch. </p><p>And, she's all the way across the country, under quarantine with * her * roommates...</p><p>And, it's been so long since * any * of us have been... at least... in the presence of other people...</p><p>We're just scratching an itch, remember?</p><p>Fuck. Speaking of. I need... need to pull these shorts to the side. Need to feel just how wet... how wet my cunt is...</p><p>God, I'm * dripping, * roomie...</p><p>You know... you know what I love to do? I mean, when I'm wet like this?</p><p>I like doing... this – shh. Listen. (A beat... then, insert Wet Pussy(TM) noises... here. For however long or short seems right, then:)</p><p>Really. If you... if you don't want to stay... you don't have to. I'll... I'll do just fine by myself. I've got the right kind of company...</p><p>Got my vibrator. And, my favorite dildo. </p><p>You've seen how much fun I can have with these before...</p><p>Oh, look at you. Stroking your cock through your sweatpants. </p><p>(Whispering) Can I tell you something? Just between you and me?</p><p>I love... love being watched. Love... knowing how much this turns you on. </p><p>Yes: you. </p><p>I like knowing how rock hard you are for me. </p><p>For my needy little pussy. </p><p>For allowing you... to experience me... playing with myself.</p><p>I wish you could touch me, though. Is it ok if I say that? I mean, you know... </p><p>I'm just... just so fucking horny right now. I'm just... saying things. Just talking shit. </p><p>(Giggling) No need to feel uncomfortable, not like you're going to break your * own * rules, right?</p><p>Besides... you should take your cock out. Right now. Go on. I know you want to. </p><p>Wrap your hand around that thick... beautiful length... and, just squeeze it. Don't... don't jerk off yet. </p><p>Please?</p><p>Just... just hold it. Hold it... as I pull my tank top up...show off my pretty tits, with my rock-hard nipples...</p><p>I wish you could reach over and pinch them, roomie. Just like... just like I'm gonna pinch them now – (And, she does and moans) Yes. Don't... don't be shy. Don't be gentle.</p><p>I can take it. </p><p>I want to take it. </p><p>I want you to * make * me... take it - </p><p>Fuck. Look how I'm bucking my hips. Grinding into the couch. See how fucking horny I am?</p><p>What do you think I want to do, more than anything else right now?</p><p>Stroke that cock for me – slowslowslow. Let's see how much precum... we can build up, ok?</p><p>That's it. Keep your eyes on my body. </p><p>My body... aching to get fucked. </p><p>Needing... to be filled... with so much hard cock. * That * hard cock. </p><p>You wanna see what I want to do, first, roomie? Want me to show you with my favorite dildo here?</p><p>You wanna... wanna stroke your cock... in time with how I suck my dildo?</p><p>(Whispering) When was the last time the head of your cock hit the back of a willing throat, roomie? When was the last time you felt all that frothing spit coat you, from head to root as you fucked someone's mouth like it was a pussy?</p><p>Stop jerking your cock. Now.</p><p>Spit in your hand. I want it nice and wet. I want that * cock * nice and wet. Here – see? (She spits on her dildo) Just like I'm doing to this dildo.</p><p>I bet you don't even need to look at me as I suck this dildo. I bet... you could just close your eyes. And, just listen. </p><p>Listen to how I could suck you off – (And... here begins the most epic, “I'm gonna make you regret every choice you've ever made that lead you to not letting me ACTUALLY suck your dick” blowjob ever given to a dildo. Go absolutely bananas. The point of this is to make him/the listener's mind BREAK. Some suggested lines in between sucks/breaks/etc:)</p><p>That's it, roomie. Fuck teasing. I've teased you enough.</p><p>I know what you need. </p><p>Hear how much of this cock I can shove down my throat?</p><p>God, I'm slobbering so much all over this... </p><p>Look at the * mess * I'm making... down my mouth... my throat... all over my tits...</p><p>I wish you could pull my head back and just use me. Use my slutty little mouth. </p><p>That's it – fuck my throat. Make me gag. </p><p>Fuck my throat. Make my eyes water. Push my head down. </p><p>Show me what my fucking mouth is good for. </p><p>Show me how much you * need * it - </p><p>(And... whenever it's the right time – one last, sloppy-wet pullback:) Do you... do you think it's time to fuck me, roomie? Fuck my aching little cunt?</p><p>(Laughing, spiteful) No, no – I meant with my dildo. Of course. No touching, remember?</p><p>No. Touching. </p><p>You stay on your side of the couch.</p><p>I'll stay on mine. </p><p>(A beat) But... you should take off your pants. Entirely. </p><p>Fair... is fair. I'll do the same. Ok? (She does.) And... look. To make it worth it...</p><p>I'll turn. Open my legs. So, you can see... everything... so much better. </p><p>(A beat) I don't... I don't want to fuck yet, fuck my dildo, I mean. </p><p>I think... I'm going to use my vibrator.</p><p>You... you should stop stroking your cock. For a little bit. </p><p>(Teasing) I mean... I was such a good little cocksucker for you. I deserve... a selfish... reward...</p><p>(She turns on her vibrator. Places it on herself. Breath catches. Enjoy a loooong moment. Then:) Fuck. Yes. This feels... feel so fucking good. </p><p>But... you know... you know what would feel even better?</p><p>If you... if you were between my legs... right now...</p><p>Kissing... and licking... and nibbling... my inner thighs...</p><p>Squeezing them... pushing them wide open...</p><p>As I bucked my hips... </p><p>Bucked my fucking hips...</p><p>And, told you... told you to start jerking your cock again...</p><p>Stroke that hard cock for me. </p><p>I need it ready. </p><p>I need it ready... because I'm going to need it... need it * inside * of me...</p><p>Lean in. Right now. I need you... I need you to look at my pussy. I'm so.. so fucking empty right now. I'm clenching down... down on nothing. </p><p>It could be your cock.</p><p>It could be you filling me up. </p><p>You want that, don't you?</p><p>I'm so wet. So tight. So fucking * hot. * </p><p>(Whispering) I haven't had a real cock in a long time. Haven't had a cock... as gorgeous as yours... in even longer.</p><p>Give it to me. </p><p>Give it to me. </p><p>Stretch me out. Make me squirm. Make me scream. Make me beg. </p><p>Make me fucking * beg. * </p><p>For you to be gentle – at first, at first - </p><p>Then, make me fucking * beg * for you to be fucking... fucking * rough. * </p><p>Pound me into the fucking couch.</p><p>Pound me. </p><p>Pound my greedy little pussy - </p><p>(Breathless) Wait – ok. Ok, stop. Stop, take your hand off your cock. Right now.</p><p>(Laughing) I... I need that dildo inside of me. Ok? I mean... you're not * actually * going to fuck me, right?</p><p>...Right?</p><p>(Teasing) Awww. I know, I know. You want to. You want to so fucking bad. </p><p>(Whispering) That hard cock, dribbling all of that pre-cum doesn't lie... roomie. </p><p>But, you can't touch me. And, I can't touch you. </p><p>Thems the rules. Your rules. </p><p>But, you can jerk your cock... in rhythm to me fucking * myself, * right?</p><p>Stroke for stroke. </p><p>Hell, I'll even make you a deal: we don't even have to cum together. Especially if you make me cum first. </p><p>I'll keep fucking myself. Just like a good little slut. </p><p>Like the good little slut you need right now. </p><p>Until you're ready to empty those poor, heavy balls... deep inside of me. </p><p>Or, would you rather... cum all over me, instead? (Giggling) Oh, I'm sure we'll figure it out... when the time... uh... comes. (Laughing) Sorry, couldn't help myself - </p><p>But, here. I need you to help me with something, first.</p><p>I want to make sure... my dildo is nice and slick. And, I know... I know exactly what kind of lube I need...</p><p>Think you can be a dear... and, let me rub the head of it against your cock? You've got * all * of that pre-cum, after all....</p><p>(Innocently) And, that's not... that's not * us * actually touching, now is it?</p><p>You're just... just not wasting... anymore of it than you need to...</p><p>Shh. Just be a good boy: grab your cock and hold it steady. And, I'll just reach over and... play that slightly cool, moist silicone...</p><p>Right over that thick head of your cock.... just like that... and gather up as much as I can...</p><p>Oooh! Look at you twitch! (Laughing... then, a beat.) Too bad... too bad you won't let that be my tongue...</p><p>But, shh. I'm back in my corner, see? Not touching. No touching. </p><p>Well: of * you * anyway.</p><p>But, my pussy... that... that's a different story. </p><p>Fuck... you had so much pre-cum... and, I'm so fucking wet... look: watch... watch as the head... of my dildo... is pressing against... against my lips...</p><p>Spreading them... as it meets my entrance...stretching... it open around it... as I push... push it in...</p><p>Just the tip – (laughing breathlessly) – just the tip, right? Isn't... isn't that what you want to say to me right now? </p><p>That... that the tip wouldn't be... wouldn't be * too * much touching...</p><p>But...we both know... how good this feels. And, how you know... you want to feel * all * of your cock.... buried... buried... deep inside of me... (She pushes that dildo in, slowly, inch by delicious inch until it's completely swallowed up:) Just. Like. This.</p><p>Oh * fuck * this feels... feels so fucking good. </p><p>Just... just stay like this... like this for a moment. So... so I can get accustomed... to feeling full... like this... again...</p><p>God, I'm... I'm squeezing down on this shaft... despite myself...</p><p>(Whispering) Have you... have you ever been... milked... like this before?</p><p>Just been pinned down... and had... a god-tier pussy like mine... just squeeze every last drop of cum out of you... just by fluttering my walls... </p><p>Like... like this... (Moaning/gasping) It feels... feels so fucking good for me, too, roomie - </p><p>I'm... I'm going to put... put my vibrator back on my clit, now. I'm going to do that. And, you're going to keep watching me, right?</p><p>Just... just wrap... wrap your hands around your cock again. Just do that for me. And, pulse... pulse your grip... </p><p>Like I would... my pussy...around that thick... delicious... shaft...</p><p>(She turns the vibrator back on. Let her have her moment(s). Then:) I can't help it. I can't. I can't... can't control myself... much longer. </p><p>I need to be * fucked. * </p><p>I need you... need you to fucking * take * me. </p><p>Use my pussy. </p><p>I'll... I'll make it easy for you, roomie. I promise. Look, I'm... I'll lay flat... on the couch. Just like this. Pull my legs back. </p><p>See my glistening little pussy, stuffed with this dildo. My juices... making such a mess of me. </p><p>(She begins to fuck herself, in earnest) Stroke that cock, roomie. Get up... on your knees on the couch. And, look down at me. </p><p>And, stroke that hard cock for me as I fuck myself. Jerk it like you fucking * mean * it. </p><p>(She intensifies the fucking:) Because, I know how I want to cum. </p><p>With you. Watching me. Fucking my slutty little pussy silly. </p><p>You don't have to touch me. </p><p>But, that hot, thick load you've got for me... can.</p><p>Yes. That's it.</p><p>Don't you fucking stop. </p><p>Not for anything. </p><p>You want me to cum hard for you, don't you?</p><p>Don't stop.</p><p>Show me. </p><p>Show me how much you need me.</p><p>Show me how hard you want to fuck me.</p><p>Show me.</p><p>Show me. </p><p>Cum for me, roomie. </p><p>Cum all over me. </p><p>Make me cum. </p><p>Make me cum, too - (Etc, etc, until of course – the inevitable ORGASM. YAAAAAY! And, after a bit of a wind down... reality begins to hit both of them.) Oh. </p><p>Oh, shit.</p><p>(Sheepish laugh) Oh, man. You... you, uh. Made... quite... a mess. All over me. </p><p>I mean... gotta... gotta hand it to you. Good aim.</p><p>Uh.</p><p>No, no. It's really... it's ok. I... I actually... * really * like... that sorta thing. </p><p>(Clears throat) I mean... you didn't... didn't touch me, right? And, besides... we can't have you jizzing all over the couch. That'd just be...</p><p>Uh. Fucking * weird. * I guess. </p><p>(A beat) Sure... let's... let's get cleaned up. </p><p>(A beat) Hey – you know... it's really ok.</p><p>(Teasing/playful) I mean, it's not like... it's not like... I was kneeling in front of you... playing with my pussy... and begging for you to cum all over my face...</p><p>That... that * might * be pushing it.</p><p>Because, I wouldn't be able to resist... taking your cock in my mouth and swallowing every hot spurt of cum you could give me...</p><p>And, * that * would be touching, now wouldn't it? (A beat... then, laughing) Just * teasing * you, rooomie. That's * all. * </p><p>Promise. </p><p>---END---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>